Kyuubi Love
by Yoriko Nagisawa
Summary: The journey of Naruto and Hinata's relationship together. Their life of romance, action, adventure within it's destiny.
1. First Love

**KYUUBI LOVE  
_first love (chapter 1)_**

One day Hinata was training at their house. She was practicing a new technique her father Hyuuga Hiashi taught her. Suddenly, she heard someone knock at their door. Her father was not home, no one else was at their house. She had no choice but to voluntarily open the door. When she opened the door, she saw Naruto. Her face went red.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"Ohaiyou gosaimassu Hinata! I was looking for Neji! Is he here?" Naruto said.

"No. He's on a mission." Hinata said.

"Oh, really?! He didn't tell me?! Goddamn it!" Naruto said.

"It's just a simple mission though. He was just going to protect the old man and his daughter from some ninjas who tried to attack them." Hinata said.

"Oh. I got tired looking for him! I got lost in looking for your house!" Naruto said.

Hinata laughed softly.

"I guess our house is too small to find…" Hinata said happily.

Naruto laughed softly with her.

"Well, i'm very tired right now…I can barely move! Damn Neji! I wanted to be on a mission again!" Naruto said then sighed.

Hinata knelt down in front of the paralyzed looking Naruto. Hinata giggled.

"Naruto-kun, it's going to be okay. If you like, I will cook some ramen for you" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Naruto stood up pulling Hinata up. Naruto then, looked at Hinata with a grinned look on his face.

"Hai, Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Come on inside Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a soft smile on her face.

Naruto went inside the house and sat on a sofa.

"I will cook some ramen for you, Naruto-kun. Just rest there while I make one." Hinata said softly.

"Hai, Hinata!" Naruto said.

Hinata went to the kitchen and cooked some ramen. She made the special ramen that the cooks of the restaurant who had ramen on the menu cook. After a few minutes, the specially made ramen made by Hinata was finished.

She placed it on a tray with cold water in it; fork and spoon then went to the living room to place it in front of Naruto. She placed the tray on the table in front of Naruto.

"Wow! This is the most delicious looked ramen I've ever seen!!!!" Naruto said with a hungry look on his face.

Hinata giggled.

"Naruto-kun, go on. Eat the ramen while it's hot then rest. I'll train outside first. If you need me, just look for me at the training grounds there at the center, okay?" Hinata said softly.

"Hai, Hinata! Arigato gosaimassu!!!" Naruto said.

Naruto ate the ramen like a pig while Hinata went to the training grounds and practice the new technique her father was teaching her.

It was noon. Naruto woke up in a beautiful and comfortable sleep. He looked for Hinata. He went to the training grounds and saw Hinata training. He knew Hinata was very hungry so he decided to make dinner for Hinata. He made ramen for Hinata and he went outside to buy some dumplings for her also then made some tea. Now he's finished making dinner for Hinata. He went to see if she's done training. He went again to the training grounds and saw Hinata, still training her new technique. She was crouched on the floor panting. Then she sobbed. 'I can't do it! I can't…I can't…I…' She suddenly had a flashback with some boy in a blond hair. She remembers the boy's very own words that are filled with confidence. 'I told you. I am not good at giving up. That is my way of the ninja.' Then suddenly, she stopped crying. Her eyes filled with confidence. She stood up and wiped her tears. She breathed deeply. She jumped then made the seals.

"Nara no wa kyosuki no jutsu!!" Hinata shouted with confidence.

There was chakra in her palms. While in the air, she crossed her two hands then placed it in opposite sides then suddenly the target was on fire. Hinata succeeded the technique.

Naruto was at shock. He didn't know that Hinata was this strong. 'Hinata is so cool! I wonder if I could ask her about her new technique.' Then Hinata walked to enter the house then was at shock when she saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said while panting.

Hinata fainted while Naruto ran to catch her before she falls. He carried her to the living room and placed her in the sofa. He went to the kitchen to get a towel and some water in a basin. He went back to the living room to clean Hinata's face. He suddenly blushed when he saw her sleeping calmly like an angel. 'She's so cute. Is it me or do I….'

"What the hell am I thinking?!" Naruto said while blushing.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Naruto, blushing.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Hinata said.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was thinking what to tell Hinata, but nothing came in his mind. His heart continues to beat fast.

"Uhhh….yeah…..Uhmm…you fainted outside so I carried you here, uuuhhh…..here! I made you dinner" Naruto said nervously.

"Are you sure you're okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said,

"Uuhhh….Of course I am okay! I'm Naruto! The future hokage!!!" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Hinata giggled. Naruto giggled with her. 'Do I really like her? What about Sakura-chan? Do I still like her?' Hinata looked at the deep-minded blond haired boy with a curious look on her face.

"Ano, Naruto-kun? What's wrong" Hinata said.

"Nothing, Hinata-chan…what the…" Naruto said with shock and nervousness

Hinata blushed when Naruto called her "Hinata-chan".

"Uhhh….the name thingy is nothing…okay? Uuhhh…there's nothing wrong with it right? Uuuuhhmm….you're ramen's getting cold. Go on. Uuhhh…eat it…" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled with rosy cheeks. Naruto blushed then looked down at his feet.

"Hai, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

While Hinata was eating her ramen, Naruto looked at her slowly. He suddenly had this feeling like he enjoys taking care of her. He slightly smiled at her. 'Do I really like her or do I really love her?' When he thought about it, he blushed a lot then again looked down at his feet. Then suddenly somebody knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Hinata said.

When she opened the door, it was her father. He was bleeding. Hinata was at shock. Hiashi didn't resist the bleeding pain in his stomach. He crouched down, holding his stomach with blood in his mouth. Hinata knelt down with tears in her eyes. Hiashi shed those tears away then put his hand in Hinata's cheek.

"Hinata, you have to leave the Hidden Leaf Village. Go far, far away. Save yourself. I already warned Neji, he's safe now. They're after you my child. You need to leave." Hiashi said.

"Father…what about you?" Hinata said while sobbing

"Don't worry about me…they're after you…you need to leave…never come back until they're still in Konoha. Please my child. I don't want you to die."

"Father…" Hinata said while crying.

"Naruto! Take my daughter! You too, need to go! You two are in grave danger! Please! Save yourselves! Don't worry about us! Go!!" Hiashi said.

"Hai, Sir Hiashi." Naruto said.

Naruto carried Hinata then went out.

"FATHER!!! NO!!!!!!" Hinata said.

"Take care my child." Hiashi said.


	2. The night of promise

**KYUUBI LOVE  
_the night of promise (Chapter 2)  
_**

Naruto and Hinata were in the woods. Naruto looked at the girl in his arms, sobbing. He didn't know what to do. 'Did I do the right thing?' Then, Naruto suddenly saw a waterfall nearby. He went there and placed Hinata in the grass. 'What should I do?' He took away his t-shirt and pants and jumped in the water.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Do you want to swim? Come on! Hop in! The water's fine!" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded but didn't speak with sadness in her eyes. Naruto did what he could to make Hinata laugh. He tried to make clumpsy moves again and again. Then, it made Hinata giggle a little then nodded at him and smiled. Naruto was relieved of Hinata's expression in his moves. He stood up and walked near to Hinata. He grinned while Hinata was looking at him with rosy cheeks. When Naruto saw her face, he blushed a lot.

"Uuuhhh…Hinata-chan! I have a favor to ask, can you do it?" Naruto said.

"Sure, Naruto-kun. What is it?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grinned.

"SWIM!!!" Naruto shouted.

Then Naruto grabbed Hinata's arms then went down the water with her. When Naruto and Hinata went up the water, Naruto and Hinata laughed.

"Thanks for fulfilling the favor! HA HA HA!!!" Naruto said then grinned.

Hinata laughed then suddenly stopped. Hinata looked at the water thinking about her father. Tears fell down from Hinata's eyes. Naruto suddenly went lonely when he saw Hinata crying. He had to do something for the one girl he ever loved. Naruto slowly held Hinata in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hinata-chan, don't cry. It's going to be okay…I'm here for you…" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata said.

Hinata cried even more until she falls asleep. Naruto carried Hinata and placed her in the grass. Naruto blamed himself. He cried a lot and couldn't stop crying. One tear fall on Hinata's face. Hinata's eyes slowly opened. She saw Naruto crying.

"Naruto-kun…what's wrong?" Hinata said.

"Uuhhh...Hinata-chan…uuhhmmm…" Naruto said.

Naruto couldn't say a word. Then slowly, tears fell down from his eyes. Then he couldn't it stop it, so he cried.

"Naruto-kun, it's okay. You...you did the right thing." Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan…demo your father will…"

Hinata put her finger on Naruto's lip.

"Ssssshhhh..." Hinata said.

Naruto stopped sobbing and had a serious look on his face. Then, Naruto hold the hand of Hinata then pulled it away from his lip. He grabbed Hinata then hugged her tightly. Hinata blushed then her heart started to beat fast.

"Na…Naruto kun…?" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan. I promise, I will avenge your Sir Hiashi. I will kill those bastards! I will do it for you, Sir Hiashi and for the dignity of the Hyuuga Clan. I promise Hinata-chan, I promise…"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

When Naruto promised to Hinata vengeance for her, for Hinata's father, and for the Hyuuga clan, Hinata was at shock by his determining sentence and his warm hug and couldn't say anything but Naruto's name. Hinata cried. Naruto hugged her very tight and couldn't stop crying. Hinata cried even more then she fell asleep. Naruto carried Hinata and placed her on the grass. He saw one tear on Hinata's face. He shed it away. He looked at Hinata seriously and placed his hand on Hinata's cheek. 'Hinata-chan, I promise I will avenge you, Sir Hiashi and the dignity of the Hyuuga Clan. I will protect you no matter what. I will make you happy and never leave you alone…Now I know why…'

"I love you, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.


	3. First Kiss

**KYUUBI LOVE **

_**First Kiss **__**chapter 3)**_

After that one special night when it was early in the morning, Hinata woke up and saw Naruto smiling and cooking fish.

"Hinata-chan!! Ohaiyou!!!" Naruto said

"Ohaiyou Gosaimassu" Hinata said

"I cooked up some fish for our breakfast. Here eat it till it's hot" Naruto said.

Hinata ate the fish and gave Naruto the half of the fish.

"No. Take it. It's yours. I cooked it just for you Hinata-chan" Naruto said.

"Eat it for me please" Hinata said.

They kept arguing to who will eat it then Hinata had no choice but forcely put the half of the fish inside Naruto's mouth.

"Hinata-chan!!! Why the heck did you do that??" Naruto said.

Then they both laughed.

"We should get going. The ninjas of Akatsuki might stop by here." Hinata said.

"I guess you're right. Let's pack up." Naruto said.

They packed up and started walking again through the woods. While walking they were talking. Naruto was telling her about how he will be a great hokage and Hinata was just staring at him.

"I didn't notice you would listen that deep." Naruto said

"You deserve to be a hokage Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Ofcourse!" Naruto shouted out loud.

"But not only just that Hinata! I will be the best hokage and I will beat all of the hokages in Konoha!" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled.

"It will happen!!! I promise that!!!" Naruto said.

Then Naruto fell down from some hill.

"Naruto-kun!!" Hinata shouted.

"Ouch!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

When Naruto fell down the hill, he saw a little girl staring at him weirdly.

"Why are you sleeping there like that?" Nomi said.

"I wasn't sleeping. I fell down. It was an accident." Naruto said.

Hinata was running down the hill to get near Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!!" Hinata shouted.

"Why is she panicking? Is she crazy?" Nomi said.

"Get used to it. Fix your grammar, will you??" Naruto said.

An old lady suddenly showed up beside Nomi.

"Why the mean face?" Nanny said.

"Who are you?" Naruto said.

"I am Norshika Nanny. And you?" Nanny said.

"Norshika Nanny??" Naruto said.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that little boy??" Nanny said.

"Uuuhh…nothing!!!" Naruto said.

Naruto looked weirdly at Nanny then at Nomi.

"By the way, who is she?" Naruto said.

"This is my grand daughter, Nomi." Nanny said.

"Ohaiyou Gossaimassu." Nomi said.

"Okay? Hey Nanny ba-chan! Where are we?" Naruto said.

"We are in the Norshika clan. This is an ordinary clan like every other clan you see." Nanny said.

"This clan was one of the most populated clans" Nomi said.

"That's right. You can stay here for the night. I sense you don't have any place else to stay. You can stay here if you like." Nanny said.

"Okay! We have a place to stay Hinata-chan!! Yahoo!!" Naruto said.

Hinata laughed.

"Her name is Hinata? What a cute name." Nomi said.

Hinata gave Nomi a friendly smile. Naruto giggled.

After the long conversation they just had, Nomi guided Naruto and Hinata to their rooms.

"Do you want to share in one room or just have separate rooms?" Nomi said.

They both blushed.

"Ano…how much for the separate rooms?" Hinata said.

"Well, you don't need to pay. It's my treat." Nomi said.

"Wow!!!" Naruto said.

"So, what do you both decide?" Nomi said.

There was a bit of a silence between the two.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Nomi said.

"Nothing!" Naruto and Hinata shouted.

They gasped and stared at each other then turned away then blushed a lot.

"Why are your faces red?" Nomi said.

"Nothing!" Naruto and Hinata shouted

And again, they both gasped and stared at each other then turn away then blushed again even more. Nomi was a bit confused then giggled.

"Okay. Forget what I asked. What do you both decide?"

"Ano…" Hinata said.

"We will just share rooms." Naruto said.

Hinata was shocked at what Naruto said and blushed a lot and kept thinking what she will act while she walk in the room or sleep in the bed. She's really nervous.

"Okay! Room 3. Right this way." Nomi said.

"This will be your room. If you want to have dinner, just go downstairs and get a scoop of soup there." Nomi said.

"Hai" Naruto and Hinata said.

Naruto and Hinata packed up their stuff. Naruto kept looking at Hinata. His cheeks got red then he continued packing.

"Ano...Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"Nani, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Why did you choose to share rooms? Nomi said we don't need to pay…I was just curious…" Hinata said.

"It's boring being alone in a room. I want to be with someone in a room." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed a lot then continued packing. Naruto breathed deeply.

"There's one more thing." Naruto said.

"Nani yo?" Hinata said.

"I don't want to be in a separate place without you…I just felt that when we are in the counter…" Naruto said.

"Na…Na…" Hinata said.

"Sshh…That night of promise is very special to me…This night is very special for me too…" Naruto said.

Hinata couldn't say a word.

"I know. You're speechless…I actually didn't knew why I suddenly had this feeling for you. Why I suddenly had guts to confess it to you. I feel happy being with you…you erased the remaining sadness I'm feeling in my heart up until now, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.

Hinata was shocked and her heart kept beating.

"I just knew deep inside my heart that I love you …Hinata-chan…I wondered why I suddenly called you that. I only call that to Sakura. And now I call you Hinata-chan..." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

Naruto placed his finger in Hinata's lip.

"Ssshhh…Do not say a single word. I just want you to know…that I love you…" Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes started to cry. Naruto shed the tear and kissed Hinata tenderly. Hinata closed her eyes and smiled with one last tear. At that night, that was Naruto and Hinata's first kiss.


	4. I'm here, just for you

**KYUUBI LOVE**

**_I'm here, just for you (Chapter 4)_**

It was late midnight. Naruto had a chat about his life being a ninja.

"What about you, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

Hinata suddenly gasped and stayed in silence.

"Uuhmm…tell me about how they trained you? I'm sure they're very proud of you because you're smart and powerful" Naruto said.

"No…I don't want to talk about it…" Hinata said.

"Huh? Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto said.

Hinata breathed deeply and stood up.

"I'll just go out and get some fresh air." Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a sad look.

"Good night Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

Hinata went out of the room. Naruto was confused.

"What did I say wrong?" Naruto said.

Naruto followed Hinata. Hinata was outside of the room rents. She suddenly remembered her father. The night she lost him. Naruto was about to approach her. She suddenly cried. Naruto stopped walking near her. Nanny saw her and approached her.

"Hey kid. What's wrong?" Nanny said.

"Ano…I just miss my father so much…" Hinata said.

Naruto had a guilty look on his face.

"Where is he?" Nanny said.

"I don't know…" Hinata said.

Naruto gasped and had an ache in his heart. Nanny heard the gasp of Naruto

"Naruto. Why are you eavesdropping on us?" Nanny said.

'Naruto-kun?' Hinata said in her mind

Naruto was shocked. He saw Hinata also shocked.

He looked on the ground blaming himself at what happened that night in Konoha. Nanny walked beside Naruto.

"Talk to her." Nanny said.

Nanny went inside the room spots. Naruto looked slowly at Hinata. Hinata was half sad and shocked by the look in her face. Naruto walked near Hinata.

"Na…Naruto-kun? What are you doing here? Why did you follow me??" Hinata said loudly.

Naruto hugged Hinata tightly. Hinata gasped. Her heart started to beat so fast.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. I'm here…just for you." Naruto said

'Naruto-kun' Hinata said in her mind.

Hinata couldn't say a word. Her tears started to fall. She couldn't stop crying. Naruto stopped hugging her and shed the tear in both of her eyes.

"I'm here. Don't worry." Naruto said.

Naruto gave Hinata a kiss she'll never forget. It was for five minutes.

'Naruto-kun…' Hinata said.


	5. A Secret Revealed

_**Kyuubi Love**_

**_A Secret Revealed (Chapter 5)_**

After Naruto and Hinata's romantic conversation, Hinata started to tell Naruto about her life in the past. Naruto was just staring at Hinata's face. He was admiring her.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Can I ask a favor?" Hinata said.

"Sure, Hinata-chan. What is it?" Naruto said.

"Can we have no secrets to each other" Hinata said.

Naruto gasped at what Hinata just said. He suddenly thought about the demon inside his body. Fear started to spread around Naruto's heart.

"Uuhhh…sure! Why not?

"Speaking of secrets, tell me about your past life." Hinata said.

Naruto's heart started to beat so fast.

"Uuuhh…I will just get something inside, Hinata-chan! I will be right back!" Naruto said.

Naruto ran as fast as he can inside the room rents.

"What if she knew? Will she still love me? I can't lose her." Naruto said.

When Naruto went outside the room rents, a flying kunai with a note attached to it was attached at the door.

_We have the brat. You go to the forbidden house. It is at the center of the forest. If you fail to go till sunset rises, she will die._

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" Naruto said.

He ran as fast as he can to the forest. Then, some ninjas from another clan approached Naruto.

"You cannot pass here. You will have to defeat us." Kubochi said.

"I have no time for this." Naruto said.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Then, Naruto attacked the ninjas. They fell down, injured.

"It hurts!" Kinamo said.

Naruto ran and looked for a house.

"Oh crap! I can't see it!" Naruto said.

Then, an idea suddenly came to Naruto's mind. He ran towards the tree then up to the top of the tree. He suddenly saw a big space towards the center.

"So that's the center of the forest." Naruto said.

He ran tree by tree until he finally reached the center of the forest.

"So this is the forbidden house." Naruto said.

'Hinata must be inside. I have to hurry up. The sun will rise any minute now.' Naruto said in his mind.

Naruto went inside the house.

"Hey! I'm here now! Come on out here!" Naruto said.

"Hahaha!!! What a brat!" Jimbu said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Naruto said.

"The brat's with us. Go to the garden in front of you." Han said.

Naruto walked towards the garden. He saw Hinata tied up in veins.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata said.

Naruto ran towards Hinata when suddenly Jimbu stopped Naruto from running.

"Before you have her, we will be having a couple of experiments on you. That little beast inside you is what we need." Han said.

"Don't do anything to Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"Just follow our instructions you brat!" Jimbu said.

"Don't follow them Naruto-kun! Please!" Hinata said.

Han slapped Hinata's face.

"HINATA-CHAN!!! I told you not to do anything to her!" Naruto said.

"Why? What are you going to do? Fry us like a fish? Hahahaha!!! What a brat!" Jimbu said.

Then Jimbu kicked Naruto's back. Naruto fell to the ground. Then Jimbu placed his foot on Naruto's head.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata said.

Han slapped Hinata's face again.

"I said SHUT UP!!!" Han said.

Han and Jimbu started to laugh continuously. Naruto got angry.

"I said…." Naruto said.

"Shut up you brat!" Jimbu said.

Jimbu stepped hard on Naruto's head going to the ground however Naruto managed to counteract it by staying the head up. His eyes are furious. Chakra suddenly surrounded his body.

"I said…DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HINATA-CHAN!!!" Naruto said.

Jimbu fell to the ground. Naruto shouted out loud. He transformed to a kyuubi. In so much fear, Jimbu and Han ran away however Naruto aimed them and they fell again to the ground and got hurt. Then, they rise again and started to run as fast as they can. Naruto started to calm a little. When Naruto finally became his self again, he saw Hinata staring at him.

'Hinata-chan…' Naruto said.


	6. Acceptance

_**KYUUBI LOVE**_

_**Acceptance (Chapter 6)**_

Hinata was staring at Naruto, surprised at what she saw.

"This is me…I understand if you hate me for it…" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

Naruto cut all the veins tied up to Hinata.

"If you are afraid of me, I accept that…" Naruto said.

Hinata hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto gasped.

'What is she doing? Isn't she afraid of me?' Naruto said in his mind.

"I accept you Naruto-kun…whoever you are, I accept you…whatever identity you have, I will still love you even more than you think…" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.

Naruto cried with a smile in his face. Then, the walls started to crack.

"We have to go. The house will be bulldozed any minute now." Hinata said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Naruto said.

Naruto carried Hinata then ran towards the door going out of the forbidden house.

"That was close." Naruto said.

"Yeah. We almost died." Hinata said.

Naruto kissed Hinata then hugged her tight.

"Thank you…" Naruto said.

"For what, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"For accepting me…I was scared you would be afraid of me then leave me…" Naruto said.

Then, Hinata got quiet at what she heard. Then she looked straight at Naruto's eyes.

"I would never do that to you…Why would I love you if I couldn't accept whatever identity you have?" Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and hugged Hinata one more time.

"Let's go back. Nanny ba-chan must be worried about us." Naruto said.

"Your right." Hinata said.

Naruto went back to the Norshika village safe and sound then they hugged each other while sleeping. One last tear fell down from Naruto's eyes. It was not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness.


	7. The Cursed Seal

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**The Cursed Seal (Chapter 7)**_

It was midnight. Han and Jimbu were stranded in some ruined village.

"That stupid brat! He sprained my leg!" Jimbu said.

Then, suddenly there was a devil-like laugh.

"Han. Jimbu. Such poor novices." Mikailu said.

"Master Mikailu! Forgive us. For we have failed our mission." Han said.

"Silence!" Mikailu said.

When Mikailu pronounced the word "silence", the ground started to crack.

"Using the demon's power, our village will be well-known, discovery of techniques that no ninja in a different clan can ever defeat. Bring me the boy or else death will part you." Mikailu said.

"Yes, Master Mikailu." Han and Jimbu said.

Then Mikailu vanished. Then, Nanny suddenly woke up in gasp.

"A nightmare. It was just a nightmare." Nanny said.

Nanny lied down and gently closed her eyes.

'I hope it is.' Nanny said in her mind.

It was early in the morning. Naruto woke up with a big yawn. He saw Hinata still sleeping. He held his hand gently on Hinata's face, then gave Hinata a kiss, like a peck. Naruto went downstairs going to the kitchen and saw Nomi cooking breakfast.

"Nomi! Ohaiyou!" Naruto said.

"Ohaiyou, Naruto" Nomi said.

Nomi smiled at the happy go lucky blond haired boy. Naruto got confused.

"Hey. Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto said.

"You seem to have slept very well." Nomi said.

"The best! Even before my sleep." Naruto said.

"Oh, really?" Nomi said.

"Speaking of happy sleeps, has Nanny ba-chan overslept or something?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I guess." Nomi said.

Nanny woke up with sweats on her face and with unconscious open eyes. She walked downstairs going outside of the room rents, passing the kitchen. Then, Naruto saw her.

"Oh, look! There's Nanny ba-chan! Nanny ba-chan! Come here! Join us in breakfast!" Naruto said.

However, Nanny didn't hear what Naruto just said.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto said.

"Grandma?" Nomi said.

"I'll go check her." Naruto said.

Naruto followed Nanny outside. When Nanny reached the outside of the room rents, she stopped walking. She looked at the sky. Her hair started to change color from black to white. The clouds turned from light to dark. She shouted so loud like someone is killing her. Blood came out of her mouth.

"Nanny ba-chan!" Naruto said.

Naruto ran towards Nanny however some of the shields surrounding Nanny managed to stop Naruto. Naruto fell on the ground because of the shield. Rain fell down from the sky with thunder. Hinata woke up because of the loud thunder.

"Looks like there's a big storm." Hinata said.

She went downstairs and saw Nomi staring at the window.

"Nomi? Are you alright?" Hinata said.

Nomi looked at Hinata with fear and tears in her eyes. Hinata looked at the window and saw Nanny and Naruto in a not so safe condition.

'Naruto-kun! Nanny-san!' Hinata said in her mind

Hinata ran outside.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

Hinata ran towards Naruto. The storm became stronger, the clouds were darker and Nanny shouted a lot wih blood all over her mouth.

"What's happening to Nanny-san?" Hinata said.

"I don't know, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Nomi ran outside the room rents.

"Grandma!!!! Stop it, please!!!" Nomi said.

Then, Nanny's eyes went back to its normal self.

'Nomi…' Nanny said in her mind.

The storm stopped, the shield surrounding Nanny was gone, and her hair went back from white to black. After that, Nanny fell down to the ground, unconscious.

"Nanny ba-chan!!!" Naruto said.

Naruto ran towards Nanny.

"I'll call for help." Hinata said.

After that, they carried Nanny to her room. Naruto, Hinata and Nomi were confused at what Nanny acted.

'Is this the effect of Grandma's cursed seal? Then…what we are afraid of is about to happen…' Nomi said in her mind.


	8. To Cure The Curse

_**Kyuubi Love**_

**_To Cure the Curse (Chapter 8)_**

It was raining but it was mild. Nomi was staring at the outside view of the window. She's having the imaginary sight of her grandma's act.

'Grandma…' Nomi said in her mind.

"Nomi. Are you okay?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about grandma." Nomi said.

"It's okay, Nomi. We will help you." Hinata said.

"Arigato Naruto, Hinata." Nomi said.

Then, Nomi cried so hard. Hinata hugged her. Nomi cried and cried till she falls asleep.

"She's asleep." Hinata said.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

The nurse suddenly got out of Nanny's room. She approached Naruto, Hinata and Nomi.

"She's going to be okay. She's only having a mild fever for now. She's going to be okay." The nurse said.

"Arigato gossaimassu." Hinata said.

"Awwww…she's asleep? Let me bring her to her room." The nurse said.

Then, the nurse carried Nomi to her room.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Let's go to Nanny-san's room again." Hinata said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Then, Naruto and Hinata went back to Nanny's room. Hinata stood beside Nanny while Naruto stood beside Hinata.

"Byaakugan!" Hinata said.

When Hinata used Byaakugan, she noticed that black chakra was surrounding in Nanny's body.

'Black Chakra' Hinata said in her mind.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Nanny-san's chakra in her body is color black." Hinata said.

After a few hours, Naruto stayed at Nanny's room. He kept thinking the reason of Nanny's curse and the cure to Nanny's curse.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"Koneecheewa, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"You have been thinking too much. You should rest a bit." Hinata said.

"I'm so confused." Naruto said.

"It's okay. We'll think of a way. Besides, you don't know how to give up. So, nothing's impossible if it's a positive thing for you to reach." Hinata said.

Naruto held his hand to Hinata's face.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled tenderly at Naruto. Nanny gently opened her eyes.

"Naruto…Hinata…" Nanny said.

"Nanny ba-chan!" Naruto said.

"Are you okay?" Hinata said.

"A little. Uhmm…where's Nomi?" Nanny said.

"She's in her room. Sleeping. She cried a lot because of what happened." Naruto said.

"Nomi…" Nanny said.

"Nanny-san." Hinata said.

"Yes, Hinata?" Nanny said.

"Did you know why did that happened to you a while ago?" Hinata said.

Then, Nanny looked down and had a sad look.

"When I was little, I was living in the Chiren Village. My family and I were very happy. I was on my way home from school. Before I go home, I called at home. My mom answered. I said I was on my way. It was my birthday. After that, I was almost there when suddenly I saw smoke on the same spot of my house. I had the sudden feeling that it was my house that was on fire. When I arrived at that spot, I saw that it was my house that's on fire. I saw my cousin, Mikailu, laughing so loud like a devil. I didn't know what to do so I ran as far as I can however Mikailu suddenly popped out of nowhere. I couldn't move. She did some kind of technique on me. Then, this seal suddenly appeared on my chest. After that, Mikailu vanished. I walked and walked. Having nothing to eat or to drink. When I suddenly saw a village called Norshika. And here I am. Old. The curse gets worse. That birthday when I was little was the worst birthday of my life." Nanny said.

"Do you know any cure?" Hinata said.

"Only one. It is said that to cure the curse is to kill the one who caused it." Nanny said.

"Okay! So we find this Mikailu." Naruto said.

"Can you do it?" Nanny said.

"Of course we can! We are ninjas from the Konoha village!" Naruto said.

Nanny smiled.

"You are full of determination. I can feel the power of your courage. Mikailu is in the Chiren Village. I will give you a map. It is there by the table." Nanny said.

Hinata went by the table and took the map.

"That map is no ordinary map. It can trace where you are right now. Come here Hinata. Go beside Naruto. Then, place the map in front of me" Nanny said.

Hinata went beside Naruto. Then, she placed the map in front of Nanny. Nanny pointed her hands to both heads of Naruto and Hinata and whispered some words. Then, she placed both of her hands in the map.

"The two circles are the both of you. The blue one is Naruto, the red one is Hinata." Nanny said.

"Okay. We will be going then." Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata was about to go out of Nanny's room.

"Naruto. Hinata. Wait!" Nanny said.

"Nani, Nanny-san?" Hinata said.

"Take care. Please." Nanny said.

"We will." Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata packed some of their stuff and went out to Chiren Village.


	9. The Journey Begins

**AUTHOR'S MESSAGE:**** SORRY IF I UPDATED THE STORY JUST NOW. I'VE BEEN BUSY THESE DAYS. WELL, SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND ALSO THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. I UPDATED THE STORY AGAIN (HEHE) STILL THE SAME CHAPTER HOWEVER DIFFERENT WORDS FROM THE LAST PART IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN READ IT (AGAIN) I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER I MADE. SORRY ABOUT THE NOT SO GOOD PARTS OF THE CHAPTER... **

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**The Journey Begins (Chapter 9)**_

"Let's go, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"Hai…Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

Naruto held Hinata's hand then they both walked into the woods. They walked for hours.

"Let's rest for a bit." Naruto said.

"Hai…Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"Okay." Hinata said. 

They both sat down under a tree.

"Naruto-kun. Here. Drink first." Hinata said.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

Naruto drank the water Hinata gave.

"On your way to Chiren, eh?" Jimbu said.

"I'm on it." Han said.

"What are you planning to do?" Jimbu said.

"Watch and learn." Han said.

Then, Han vanished.

"Bastard." Jimbu said.

Han teleported under the bush. He crouched under it.

"It's bed time." Han said.

Then, Han made seals.

"Heirusen No Jutsu!" Han said.

Then, gas spread through the place where Naruto and Hinata are resting. After a few seconds,

"I feel tired." Hinata said.

"Me too." Naruto said.

Not long, they fell asleep.

"Sweet Dreams." Han said.

Then, Jimbu sighed. It was evening already. Hinata gently woke up in the middle of the forest while Naruto was still unconscious. The two gennins were tied up in a tree with veins.

'Where am I? What happened?' Hinata said.

Hinata turned her head over to the right side and saw Naruto, still unconscious.

'Naruto-kun!' Hinata said.

"Konbanwa." Han said.

"What did you do to us?" Hinata said.

"We just need the secret scroll that Nanny gave you and the demon kid." Jimbu said.

"Naruto-kun's not a demon kid!" Hinata said.

"Oh, shut up with the drama!" Han said.

"Using the kid's powers, our village will be well-known and powerful techniques will be used!" Jimbu said.

"Why would you use an innocent kid in your harsh plans? Why don't you just train your village like every other normal village does?" Hinata said.

"That is none of your business." Jimbu said.

"There are some things you don't know about people. Sometimes people you meet are physically, mentally, emotionally, spiritually…" Han said.

Han walked near Hinata then whispered the words,

"….evil" Han said.

"Han. We have to go. We have to fix something." Jimbu said.

"Oh yeah. The demolition plan." Han said.

"What are you planning to do?" Hinata said.

"Like what I said before, it's none of your business." Han said.

Then Han kissed Hinata's cheek.

"Jurenin No Jutsu!" Jimbu said.

Dark ninjas appeared all of a sudden.

"They'll guard you. Just so you don't do anything regrettable" Jimbu said.

Then, Jimbu and Han vanished.

'I have to do something. If I don't do something…' Hinata said.

Then, Hinata remembered what her father taught her

"_If you're in a middle of nowhere and you're in a trap, concentrate your chakra through your whole body. When you feel heat, a sweat pours from your face, then release. That's what you will do, Hinata." Hiashi said in flashback._

As what Hiashi taught Hinata, Hinata concentrated her chakra through her whole body. She feels heat, sweat pours from her face. Then she shouts the word,

"Release!" Hinata said.

Then, the veins attached to her were cut by chakra. The dark ninjas threw several kunai and shuriken at her. It was not just a simple two hand throw. There were three or more kunais and shurikens approaching Hinata. Then,

"Shugohakke Rokujyu Yonshou!!!" Hinata said.

Then, all the kunais and shurikens fell down to the ground. Naruto woke up because of the noise.

'Hinata-chan…' Naruto said in his mind.

Hinata remembered all the techniques her father, Hyuuga Hiashi taught her. Hinata closed her eyes.

'I have to fight…' Hinata said in her mind.

Hinata concentrated all her chakra in her hands.

'…for all my loved ones…and especially for…' Hinata said in her mind.

Hinata opened her eyes with full confidence, without fear.

'…Naruto-kun…' Hinata said in her mind.

Then, Hinata jumped and punched her two hands on the ground. While doing that, she was shouting so loud. After that, all the dark ninjas fainted and vanished like ash. Naruto gasped at what Hinata did. Hinata looked at Naruto with so much exhaustion. Hinata walked towards Naruto and cut all the veins using a kunai then fainted.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

Naruto catched Hinata before she falls.

"You are very great out there, Hinata-chan! I didn't know you are that strong!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"That was one of the best techniques I ever saw!!!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…arigato…" Hinata said.

Hinata smiled with so much happiness in her heart.

'I did it…I protected Naruto-kun…I did it…' Hinata said in her mind.


	10. It Begins Now

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**It Begins Now (Chapter 10)**_

"Let's go, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Hai…Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun…I can…" Hinata said.

"Okay. Let me help you." Naruto said.

Naruto helped Hinata to stand up.

"Let's get out of here, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

Naruto turned around and walked. Hinata was about to follow however her whole body felt pain especially her hands.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto said.

"No. I'm okay. Let's go, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Hinata tried to stand up however she can't fight the pain of her whole body.

"Something's wrong with you. You can't stand up." Naruto said.

"I'm okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"No. You're not." Naruto said.

Naruto carried Hinata.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing? Put me down." Hinata said.

"No. It's my turn now." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed. Naruto continued to walk. Hinata was just staring at Naruto's face. She was surprised at Naruto. Hinata smiled.

'Naruto-kun…' Hinata said in her mind.

In a couple of minutes, Hinata fell asleep. Naruto kept walking to find a village to stay for a while. It was not long, it rained.

"It's raining! I have to find a place to stay!" Naruto said.

Naruto ran as fast as he could and looked for a place to stay. Then, Naruto saw a cave by the right side. Naruto ran inside the cave. He placed Hinata down on the floor. Naruto took off his jacket and placed it like a blanket to Hinata. Naruto ran outside the cave to look for some wood and ran back to the cave. He made fire so that they would get warm from the rain. Naruto sat down and placed his hands close to the fire. Naruto had a flashback about what happened when they were in Konoha.

'I couldn't do anything to make everything alright. I couldn't protect Konoha, the hyuuga clan or even my promise to Hinata-chan…' Naruto said.

Naruto looked at Hinata.

'I can't even protect Hinata-chan…' Naruto said.

Naruto went closer to Hinata. He placed his hand on her hair.

'I'll train even harder…just for you…I won't let go of my promise to you…to avenge your clan, to protect you…' Naruto said.

Naruto took something from his bag. He took some kind of scroll from his bag. There was a sudden flashback.

"_Naruto-kun. Take this." Nomi said._

"_Huh? What's this?" Naruto said._

"_That is the scroll of techniques. There are different elements. Fire, water, air, and many more." Nomi said._

"_Arigato, Nomi." Naruto said._

Naruto had a confident look on his face. He looked at Hinata then stood up. It was still raining outside the cave. He went outside the cave. He looked at the scroll then up on the sky.

"It begins now." Naruto said.

Then he continued to walk with a serious look on his face.


	11. Conscience and Fear

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**Conscience and Fear (Chapter 11)**_

It was midnight and still raining. He was not wearing his forehead protector. He was wearing his black shirt but not his jacket. Naruto placed Hinata's picture on the tree. Naruto focused his chakra throughout his body. Then, he made several combos. He did what the scroll said. He tried to master chakra combos. It is said that when you hit a person by just one punch with so many chakra on a fist, it'll be a big damage. While training, he thought of the time when he left Hiashi in Konoha. The time when Hinata cried. He kept blaming himself for that specific event. While he was doing combos, his chakra started to change color from blue to red. He never noticed it because of his continuous punching and kicking. Then, there was a sudden growl inside Naruto's body. After a few seconds, Naruto's whole body surrounded red chakra. His eyes changed color from blue to red. His nails becamse sharp like a cat's nail. He kept running. Every stone or tree or whatever thing is in front of him, he punches. One punch he makes that kind of thing burns and transforms into ash. Naruto couldn't control himself. All stones were already ash and all trees except one are also transformed into ash. Naruto saw the last tree. He ran towards it. He was about to punch it however he saw Hinata's picture on it. He stopped.

'Hinata-chan…' Naruto said in his mind.

The red chakra that was surrounding Naruto vanished, his eyes returned to its normal color, and his nails went back to normal. After that, he fainted. It was already morning. Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She noticed Naruto's jacket coated on her. Hinata smiled and a slight blush in her cheek appeared. She gently rose.

'Where's Naruto-kun?' Hinata said in her mind.

She stood up and went outside of the cave. She saw ashes all over the ground.

'Why are there ashes here?' Hinata said in her mind.

Then, she saw Naruto, unconscious. 

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

Hinata ran towards Naruto. Then, she suddenly saw a scroll. Then, Hinata gasped.

'This is the scroll of techniques. Nomi gave me this. And she gave this to Naruto, too.' Hinata said in her mind.

She looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

She carried Naruto to the cave. Well, of course she had a hard time carrying him there. She placed Naruto on the floor. Then, she placed her hand on Naruto's forehead. She noticed that Naruto had fever. She went to get a towel from her bag. Then, she went outside to place the towel in water so that it would get wet. After that, she went back inside the cave and placed the towel on Naruto's forehead. Then, inside Naruto's dream…

_A mysterious guy was holding Hinata with a kunai near Hinata's neck_

"_I'll kill the girl. There's nothing you're going to do about it. You risked the village for your life. What a shame!" the mysterious guy said._

"_Let go of her!" Naruto said._

"_There's nothing you can do kid." The mysterious guy said._

"Hinata-chan…Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

However Naruto was still asleep. He's sweating all over. It seems like he's having a nightmare.

'What's wrong?...Naruto-kun…' Hinata said in her mind.

"_Say goodbye to your precious love." the mysterious guy said._

"_Naruto-kun…" Hinata said._

"_NO!!!!" Naruto said._

_Then, the kunai slashed Hinata's neck._

Then, Naruto suddenly rose with fear in his eyes.

"Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto breathed deeply. It is like he's having a heart attack.

"Naruto-kun. It's okay. I'm here." Hinata said.

Then, Naruto hugged Hinata tightly.

"I thought you died. I was so scared…I…" Naruto said.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun. It's okay. It was just a nightmare." Hinata said.

Naruto cried.

"I was so scared!!!" Naruto said.

"Calm down…Naruto-kun…its okay…don't worry. It was just a nightmare." Hinata said.

Naruto stopped hugging Hinata. He held both of his hands on Hinata's cheeks. He was still crying.

"I won't let it happen. I promise. I won't let it happen." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

Then, Naruto kissed Hinata. Hinata gasped. She feels the fear Naruto feels.

'Naruto-kun…' Hinata said.

Then Naruto hugged Hinata tightly.

"I promise…" Naruto said.


	12. The Paired Scroll of Techniques

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**The Paired Scroll of Techniques (Chapter 12)**_

Hinata went towards Naruto and took the scroll of Naruto and her scroll with her.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Yes?" Naruto said.

Hinata showed Naruto the scroll.

"Did Nomi give you this?" Hinata said.

"Yeah. She said that's it's a gift." Naruto said.

"She also gave me this." Hinata said.

Hinata showed her own scroll.

"Neh?! That's a coincidence." Naruto said.

"Let's see if it's the same." Hinata said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto opened his scroll while Hinata opened her scroll.

"We have the same scroll." Naruto said.

"No. We don't." Hinata said.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto said.

"Because in here it is chakra combos, while there it's fire combos. In here, it's the dragon fly crush while there it's the tiger's fire scratch." Hinata said.

"Yeah. Gomenasai. I just read the title. I got confused." Naruto said.

Hinata laughed.

"It's okay. You just woke up. That's why you're confused." Hinata said.

"Well, obviously it's kind of a fire element scroll." Naruto said.

"Yeah, and it can be teamwork of a pair." Hinata said.

"Huh? It would be confusing." Naruto said.

"No. The Dragon Fly Crush technique. I will be in the air. While The Tiger's Fire Scratch Technique, you will be below." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah! Cool!" Naruto said.

Hinata laughed softly.

"Let's train about these techniques, Hinata-chan! Come on!" Naruto said.

Hinata laughed.

"Hai, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

Meanwhile, at the forest.

"Goddamn it! Where are those two?!" Jimbu said.

"We have to look for them! We have to!" Han said.

"Come on! We have to look for them or else we're done for it!" Jimbu said.

Then, Jimbu and Han went off to search for Naruto and Hinata. Back at the cave. Hinata and Naruto kept training.They started training around 12pm. It was already evening and they're not yet finish training. Hinata and Naruto learned about the first technique. Hinata's technique was fire combos while Naruto's technique was chakra combos. Naruto carried Hinata. Hinata was standing above Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto-kun. Are you sure this is okay?" Hinata said.

Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. It will be. This is a cute formation. Like in a CIRCUS!" Naruto said.

Hinata shouted and was about to fall. Naruto managed to catch her before she falls.

"Gomenasai, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"It's okay….uhhmmm…let's try again?" Hinata said.

Naruto grinned.

"HAAAAIII!!!" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled. Naruto carried Hinata again. Then, Hinata was standing above Naruto's shoulders. Hinata felt her chakra and so did Naruto. She added friction throughout her hands. Then jumped away from Naruto. Whenever Hinata kicks below, Naruto kicks from above. Then, they were both standing and made a fire to a chakra punch. And so they did it. The stone they were kicking and punching. It was kind of hard for Hinata to make friction. Her hands were wounded.

"We did it! We did it!" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled.

"Yes. We did it." Hinata said.

Then, Naruto jumped around like a kid who just got a doll.

"Naruto-kun! We have to go to sleep now. Then, tomorrow we will find a village to stay on first." Hinata said.

"Hai, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

Then, Naruto and Hinata went back inside the cave and made camp. Then, they went back to sleep. When Hinata fell asleep, Naruto was still awake. He held his hand on Hinata's hair.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto took his scroll and went outside the cave. He continued training. He made several punches and kicks.

'I can't rest. I have to train harder. HARDER!' Naruto said in his mind.

Then, Naruto had a serious look on his face.

'I have to do this!' Naruto said in his mind

After several minutes, Naruto was still training. Then, he shouted with a large kick that made the rock transform into ash. Naruto panted then sat down.

'I have to do this. I have to.' Naruto said in his mind.


	13. The Mysterious Guy

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** EI GUYS! I HOPE YOU GIVE ME REVIEWS I ONLY HAVE TWO EVERY CHAPTER TT I HOPE YOU READ THIS AND GIVE ME REVIEWS! THAANKKSS!!!**

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**The Mysterious Guy (Chapter 13)**_

Jimbu and Han were in the forest. They went off to search for Naruto and Hinata.

"We have to find them or else Mikailu-sama will kill us!" Jimbu said.

"Who are you looking for?" Mikailu said.

Jimbu and Han slowly looked behind. They saw Mikailu, serious and furious.

"Mikailu-sama!" Han and Jimbu both said.

"Didn't I tell you not to fail me once more?!" Mikailu said.

"Mikailu-sama. Please. Give us one more chance." Han said.

"That one more chance is wasted! You know what happens when chances waste, right?" Mikailu said.

"Please, no! Mikailu-sama! I have a wife and kids! I wanna see them again! Please!" Han said.

"Mikailu-sama! I want to live longer! I don't want it to end up like this!" Jimbu said.

"Your chances are wasted." Mikailu said.

Mikailu closed her eyes. Then, her eyes opened up into red eyes. Then, Jimbu and Han shouted. Blood splashed out of Jimbu and Han. Then, they transformed into skeletons.

"I never pity such useless fools." Mikailu said.

"Mikailu-sama. Yanaka said you wanted to see me." The mysterious guy said.

"As a matter of fact…" Mikailu said.

Mikailu tasted the blood that was splatted into her hand.

"…I do." Mikailu said.

"Kill the other brat then bring me the boy." Mikailu said.

"Hai, Mikailu-sama." The mysterious guy said.

Then, the mysterious guy vanished. Hinata gently opened her eyes. She noticed again that Naruto was not beside her, sleeping.

"Don't tell me…" Hinata said.

She hurriedly stood up and went outside of the cave. She still saw Naruto training.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

Naruto made friction on his hands by putting it together and moving it up and down. Fire combined with chakra was on Naruto's hands. He gently placed his hands on the ground. Then, not long the ground started to crack. Fire bursted above the ground.

"I did it!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said.

Hinata was surprised at Naruto. Hinata smiled gently.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan!!! Ohaiyou!!!" Naruto said.

"You were very good out there, Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata said.

Naruto grinned.

"Oh, wait! I'll go get us something to eat!" Naruto said.

"Naruto! Wait! I'll do it!" Hinata said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Hinata took off her jacket. She was wearing a black shirt and pants.

She took off her kunai and went to look for some fish. Luckily, she caught 6 fishes. Hinata went above the water and then, she took her jacket.

"I caught some!" Hinata said then smiled gently at Naruto.

Naruto grinned then blushed. Hinata went inside the cave. Then, she cooked the fishes.

"You are going to finish those!" Hinata said.

"HAAAAAAAIII!!!!" Naruto said.

Naruto ate a lot because he was very hungry. Hinata ate hers too.

"Hinata-chan. After this, we have to pack up to look for the Chiren Village. Okay?" Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

'Hinata.' The mysterious guy said in his mind.


	14. Power

Kyuubi Love 

_**Power (Chapter 14)**_

Naruto and Hinata were walking at the woods. Naruto was bragging about the food he's going the eat when he arrives in a particular village. The air was not that strong surrounding around the woods. Suddenly, the leaves moved as if someone moved them. Hinata looked back immediately. She looked at every edge of the opposite direction. However, she saw no one at sight. She ignored the strange noise and continued walking.

"_Hinata…" _a strange voice said.

Hinata looked back again. However, there's still no one at sight. Naruto kept continuing to brag about the foods he loves not knowing Hinata was not with him.

"Well, do you think ramen is the best food of the century, Hinata-chan??" Naruto said.

Naruto finally noticed Hinata not with him.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

Hinata closed her eyes and then opened it widely…

"BYAAKUGAN!!!" Hinata said.

She used her byaakugan technique to trace if someone is really there however she really saw no one with her white eyes.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Nothing. Naruto-kun, will you step aside for a little bit?" Hinata said.

"Uuuhh…hai." Naruto said.

Hinata closed her eyes again and raised her head up with both of her hands widely open side by side. The air was very strong. While she was concentrating her chakra, she was whispering things in her head.

'ju' Hinata said in her mind

'bo' Hinata said in her mind

'han' Hinata said in her mind

She was saying those words repeatedly. Naruto gasped.

'Is this really the Hinata I know?' Naruto said in his mind.

The trees were shredded with the strong air. When there are no more trees, Hinata breathed deeply and placed both of her hands down. The air was not that strong anymore. All the trees in the opposite direction were shredded by air. However, she still saw no one at sight.

"Still nothing?" Hinata said.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"I think someone's spying on us. If I can't spot the person…might as well…" Hinata said.

She waved her hands, then an electric chakra was placed on the opposite side.

"…block the person…" Hinata said.

Naruto was surprised at Hinata's performance.

"Let's go, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Uuh…Hai" Naruto said.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and they walked along the woods. The mysterious guy looked at them as they walk along the woods.

"She's stronger than before…" the mysterious guy said.

"…however…" the mysterious guy said.

The mysterious guy jumped from the tree and a big stomp on the ground he did. He whispered something to himself. Then he placed his hand in front of the electric chakra wall. Then, the wall vanished.

"…that can never block me…" the mysterious guy said.

Then, the mysterious guy walked along to follow Naruto and Hinata.


	15. Destiny

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**Destiny (Chapter 15)**_

It was midnight. Hinata and Naruto setted camp near a view of a lake. They both sat together outside the tent by the grass. They both looked at the view of the lake. Hinata looked down and smiled gently.

"You know..." Hinata said.

"Hmm?" Naruto said.

"I really never expected to be with you. I usually just look at you from afar." Hinata said.

Naruto just looked at her, speechless.

"When you get near me, suddenly, I blush and faint." Hinata said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a shocked gentle face.

"YEAH YEAH YOU ALWAYS FAINT!" Naruto shouted again.

Hinata blushed and gulped, then looked at the view again then looked down.

"Wah! HINATA-CHAN! That was just a joke!...sorry..." Naruto said.

Then, Hinata smiled gently then laughed gently.

"You never get used to my reactions." Hinata said.

Then, Naruto's face changed to a serious face with a gentle smile.

"Yeah,...but whenever you do that, you're really cute." Naruto said.

Then, Hinata blushed and gasped.

Naruto smiled gently and held Hinata's chin towards his view.

"I'm serious. You really are cute especially now." Naruto said.

Then, Hinata blushed even more. Naruto smiled.

"You're so cute." Naruto said.

Then, Naruto gave Hinata a romantic kiss. Hinata's eyes widened then closed gently while one single tear fell from her eyes. Then Hinata gave Naruto a big hug.

"I love you, Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispered.

As time goes by, they both fell asleep by the grass.

'Hinata...' the mysterious guy said in his mind.

_flashback..._

_"Kill the other brat then bring me the boy" Mikailu said._

Then, the mysterious guy looked down with a pound of conscience in his heart. His heart beated fast. With so much fear, he left. Suddenly, Hinata gently opened her eyes. She saw Naruto still sleeping while helding her near him. She stared at him and smiled

'Ever since I met you, I was inspired. I train and train to be like you...I can't believe I will be with you at this very moment...' Hinata said in her mind.

Then, Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's cheek and gave Naruto's lips a gentle kiss.

'At this very moment...I will do my very best to make you happy...' Hinata said in her mind.

"And now I know..." Hinata said.

Hinata smiled.

'...that a destiny can be changed...

...a destiny with a full tank of courage...

...respect...

...and most of all...

...love...

I will believe in that destiny...' Hinata said in her mind.

Then, Hinata closed her eyes gently in Naruto's arms

'...our destiny...' Hinata said in her mind.


	16. Nightmare

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**Nightmare (Chapter 16)**_

The mysterious guy was running away from the place where he was guarding Naruto and Hinata. He stopped and breathed deeply.

_flashback..._

_"Kill the other brat then bring me the boy..." Mikailu said._

"aaaaaaaahhh!!" the mysterious guy said.

Then, the mysterious guy cried and ran again.

"Why?! Why them?! Why?!" the mysterious guy said.

Then, it was early in the morning. Naruto woke up. He saw Hinata calmly sleeping in his arms. He placed his hand on Hinata's chin.

"You're so cute..." Naruto said.

Then, Naruto stood up, took off his jacket, and made it as a blanket on Hinata. Naruto smiled gently. He caressed Hinata.

"Sleep tight...my princess.." Naruto said.

Naruto walked by the lake. He sat there and placed his feet in the lake.

_flashback..._

"_I accept you Naruto-kun…whoever you are, I accept you…whatever identity you have, I will still love you even more than you think…" Hinata said._

'Does she really accept me to who I am? Or she just doesn't want to hurt my feelings at all...'

'People say that some person with an extroardinary but scary part of his body or life...can never be accepted with just one snap...'

'How did she accept me that fast...? Naruto said in his mind.

'She always blushes when she's looking at me...'

'...she always faints...'

Then, Naruto smiled gently.

'...she's always there for me...' Naruto said in his mind.

Naruto looked at Hinata from afar and at the lake again. He viewed his reflection on the lake. Naruto giggled. Then, he stood up and walked towards Hinata.

'...I never even noticed it before...' Naruto said in his mind.

Naruto sat down and placed his hand on Hinata's cheek. Then, he smiled.

_Inside Hinata's dream..._

_Hinata saw a man and a woman talking. The man was kneeling in front of the woman._

_"If you don't kill her...I will kill your clan..." the woman said._

_"I just...can't! She's part of my life!" the man said._

_"WHAT?!" the woman said._

_Then, the woman calmed herself down._

_"We need the boy and we also have to assure that no one will know about this...even that coward girl..." the woman said._

_"She's not a coward!" the mysterious guy said._

_The woman kicked the man. She touched his hair and pulled it up for them to be face to face._

_"If you can't kill her with your own personality..." the woman said._

_She focused her chakra on her left hand. Then, the woman placed her hand on the man's forehead._

_"...might as well kill her using only your own body." the woman said._

_Then, the chakra was forced on the man's forehead._

_"Aaaaaahhh!!" the man said._

While Naruto's staring at Hinata, he noticed that Hinata's forehead started to drip blood.

"HINATA-CHAN?" Naruto said.

He carried Hinata into his arms while sitting and tried to wipe the blood dripping out of Hinata's forehead. Hinata started to pant.

"HINATA-CHAN!! WAKE UP!!" Naruto said.

_Back on Hinata's dream..._

_"Now kill the brat and bring me the boy..." the woman said._

_"Yes Master..." the man said._

_The man stood up with his forehead surrounded by smoke. It had a writing of a seal. After he stood up, his eyes changed color to black._

_"...I will..." the man said._

"Aaaaahhh!!" Hinata said.

Hinata pannicked.

"HINATA-CHAN!! CALM DOWN!!" Naruto said.

"HINATA-CHAN!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!" Naruto said.

Then, Hinata woke up, panting. Hinata looked at Naruto

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

Hinata hugged Naruto tightly with so much fear in her heart. Naruto replied to her with a tight but gentle hug.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan..." Naruto said.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"...it's okay." Naruto said.


	17. Memories

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**Memories (Chapter 17)**_

It was night time. Naruto and Hinata were sitting above the tree, stargazing.

"I'm really glad you loved me…" Hinata said.

"I'm glad too." Naruto said.

"I actually thought that I'm wrong to love you that way. I never knew that we would come this far…" Hinata said.

"Well, life can be surprising yet beautiful." Naruto said.

"I hope this would never end…" Hinata said.

"Why the sudden fear?" Naruto said.

Hinata looked down then looked straightly at Naruto with a worrying look on her face.

"What if we fail our mission? What will happen to us? We've come this far!" Hinata said.

Hinata cried. Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's chin and wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Can't you trust me?" Naruto said.

"Na—ru—to kun?" Hinata said.

"Gyeah I know that we've come this far and it's quite dangerous and we would…die…" Naruto said.

Then, Naruto breathed deeply and continued.

"However, this would not mean that we should lose hope. We survived and the people in Konoha are in grave danger and your family's one of them. I never wanted that to happen to you. I never wanted you to lose your family. After all of this is done, we will start a new life. A new life in Konoha. But first, we should fight for our village."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"I will be the future Hokage! And as a future Hokage, I will do whatever it takes to protect my village!" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled.

"I've always admired you when you're that determined. During my battles with Neji, you are the reason why I keep on standing up and fighting." Hinata said.

Naruto looked at her full of surprise.

"Whenever I'm in grave danger and no one can save me but me, your determining words gave me strength." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled, looked down and blushed.

"I never imagined that a sweet girl like you would admire me like that for so long. Now I know why you blush all the time." Naruto said.

Hinata laughed. Then, Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and placed her head on his lap.

"You know, I never lose hope because I know that I can still live happily because I have you guys." Naruto said.

"At first, I'm scared but when I swore a bloody oat, or when I keep thinking about the decreasing support they give me, it makes me wanna show them that I can be someone." Naruto said.

"I never even imagined that a guy like you would like a shy little brat like me" Hinata said.

"You're not all that." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled.

"Although, you are weird." Naruto said.

Hinata looked down, feeling disappointed.

"But that's you! People should accept you to who you are. People who never accept you? Well, in my opinion, they're not your friends if that's the case." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hinata said.

"You are shy, I know that. But you have that confidence inside of you that you just hesitate to take out. It makes you so strong. So, I admire you for striving to prove to every single person in this world, especially in Konoha, that you also have what it takes to be someone." Naruto said.

"On every edge of you, your words are still determining." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled gently at Hinata. Then, he stood up.

"Those beautiful memories full of love, care, laughter, tragedy, everything. You can't leave it. Thinking about it , it makes me want to come back." Naruto said.

Hinata looked down, sad.

"So, I will do what it takes to accomplish our task. If that's what I have to do to have them back, then I will take the test." Naruto said.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, surprised. Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Are you with me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled.

"Yes." Hinata said.

Then, he reached his hand to Hinata. Hinata held his hand and then she stood up also. They gazed upon the stars. Then, Naruto looked at the beautiful girl by his side. He felt Hinata's cheek and said eye to eye…

"I love you." Naruto said.

"I love you too." Hinata said.

Then, they kissed passionately.


	18. Identity

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ****TO ALL THOSE WHO READ MY FANFICS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH I APPRECIATE IT ^_^**

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**Identity (Chapter 18)**_

The mysterious guy was sitting there like an empty piece of container. As a narrator in this fanfiction, I ask, _"Who is this mysterious guy? How was he related to Naruto and Hinata? Sooner or later, you will know about it, discover, and understand all of these confusing chapters that I wrote just for all of you to read. And now, let us begin with this investigation."_

…..

It was night time. Hinata went off to the lake and placed her feet on the lake. She looked at her blurry face reflecting on the water. Then, she daydreamed about a few things. The village, her family, Naruto, and finally, her dream about a poor and helpless guy and a selfish woman. The way it was shown to her in her dreams is the way she was thinking of it right at that moment.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto said.

Hinata was a bit shocked when Naruto called her.

"Nani, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"We have to pack up. It's already night time." Naruto said.

Then, Hinata looked down for a while then smiled at Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

Then, they packed their stuff and went off with their journey. As they walk, Hinata was so quiet while Naruto was as noisy as usual. Then, he noticed Hinata looking down so serious and confused.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

Hinata gasped and looked at Naruto.

"aahh..What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"You seem lonely. Is there something wrong?" Naruto said.

"Aahh.." Hinata said.

'Should I tell him?' Hinata said in her mind.

"Well, it's okay if you can't tell me. I respect you for that." Naruto said.

"No! It's not that." Hinata said.

Then, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Well, what is it, then?" Naruto said.

Hinata looked down.

"Can't you trust me?" Naruto said.

"I can and I will as always! I'm just so confused! I'm sorry!" Hinata said.

Then, Hinata cried out loud. Naruto looked at the girl he loves and hugged her so tight.

"It's okay. Just trust me. It's not good to hide everything if it's too heavy to handle. Sometimes you just need a helping hand or a shoulder to lean on." Naruto said.

"Naruto…kun…" Hinata said.

"So, let's just sit somewhere and then you tell me what's wrong because if you're sad, then I'm sad." Naruto said.

"Hai…" Hinata said.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

At some room for rents, Hinata and Naruto went there to check in for one night. Then, they were already in the room. Naruto and Hinata sat down on the bed and looked at each other.

"Now, tell me everything that's bothering you." Naruto said.

Hinata looked down.

"I…had this dream. It was kind of weird and blurry, actually. There was a man and a woman. The man was kneeling in front of the woman. The woman said to the man, "Kill the other brat and bring me the boy!" Then, if the man does not do it, the woman will kill his clan. Then, the man disagrees with all these things. Then, the woman used some skill on the man and said, "If you can't kill her with your own personality…might as well kill her with your own body." Then, he was controlled by the woman." Hinata said.

"Oh…Well, it was just a dream. Don't worry. It'll pass." Naruto said.

"But, don't you think that sometimes dreams happen in real life?" Hinata said.

"Well, I guess so but just forget about it for a while. Okay?" Naruto said.

"Okay…" Hinata said.

"Now, let's go to sleep. We have to go early in the morning." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Then, they both went to sleep.

_Inside Hinata's dream…_

"_Why can't you find them??!!" Mikailu said._

"_I'm sorry, master. I feel so confused right now." The mysterious man said._

"_What the heck would make you so confused about it?! All you have to do is, kill the brat and bring me the boy! Isn't it hard to understand!" Mikailu said._

"_But, whenever I travel to find them, I get headaches and flashbacks about some memories!" The mysterious guy said._

_Then, Mikailu made an explosive chakra on the mysterious guy and said._

"_NO! Mikailu said._

_The mysterious guy was pushed back. He was on the floor, lying down and can't make a single move. Mikailu's hand was still pointing at the mysterious guy._

"_You want some memories?! Okay! I'll give you some! But, you have no choice but to follow me. And the longer you don't follow, the longer your heart will ache!" Mikailu said._

_Then, Mikailu used a skill on the mysterious guy. It made a flashback about him. The mysterious guy shouted like he was tortured or something. Then, he closed his eyes and opened them gently. His eyes went back to white. The seal on his forehead faded away._

"_I remember…I'm from Konoha…And I am from the Hyuuga Clan…At last…I remember…" the mysterious guy said._

"_You have no choice but to be my slave. No choice at all. Hyuuga Neji." Mikailu said._

_Then, Mikailu placed her hand on Neji's forehead. It bursted out an electric chakra. Neji shouted out loud._

"_It's better to have memories and kill the one who's part of it! It'll make me happier! The more you disobey me, the more your heart will ache! Remember that Neji! Remember that!" Mikailu said._

_Then, Mikailu removed her hand from Neji's forehead and disappeared like thin air._

"_aaahh!!" Neji said._

_Then, Neji crouched like a helpless person._

Hinata woke up, panting and shocked.

"NEJI!!!" Hinata said.


	19. A Beautiful Song

**DISCLAIMER: **** I do not own Naruto**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ****Sorry if I wasn't able to update this fanfiction story. Here. Hope you enjoy. _ **

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**A Beautiful Song (Chapter 19)**_

"Hinata-chan…you woke me up" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun! I saw Neji! It was so horrible!" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan…you were only dreaming…it's okay…let's go back to sleep." Naruto said.

"But…" Hinata said.

"Ssshh…Come here. I'll hug you so you won't have any nightmares. Okay?" Naruto said.

"IT'S REALLY TRUE! WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" Hinata said.

Hinata ran off.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto said.

Hinata went outside and sat on the grass.

"Neji-kun…" Hinata said.

Hinata cried. Naruto was running and panting

"Why did Hinata ran off just like that? We're gonna leave early in the morning and I'm so tired! Aaahh!!" Naruto said.

Naruto ran to find Hinata. Hinata cried. Then, she stopped crying.

"I have to do this. I have no choice." Hinata said.

Hinata stood up. She spread her arms as if she's hugging the air. Naruto ran outside and saw Hinata. He stood up and watched her. Then, Hinata sang.

"_O me I ka in do…ta I ni yu me na…Yu we lu I yu na…Ma I yo ko i…Onii-sama…yu nendana…Mi yo du ki…Da ne…Yu…Oni-sama…Naindu tana…kowe kakonodeke…Oni-sama…Naindu tana…kowe kakonodeke…"_

Then, Hinata repeated the song many times. While Hinata was singing, Naruto smiled gently.

'I didn't know that she had a beautiful voice like this.' Naruto said in his mind.

While Hinata was singing, her mind was searching Neji's destination. Then, her mind arrived at some dark place. Neji was sitting with blood on his mouth. Hinata breathed deeply like she rose from sinking on some deep water. Then, Hinata fainted.

"Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto said.

Naruto ran towards Hinata and held her.

"Hinata…" Naruto said.

Hinata woke up, panting and sweating.

"Hinata-chan…Are you okay?" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…We have to save Neji!" Hinata said.

"Huh? Why? What happened to Neji?" Naruto said.

"He's in danger!" Hinata said.

"So, that song you sang wasn't just a song?" Naruto said.

"You heard it?" Hinata said.

"Yes. I even saw you." Naruto said.

"Well, you can use it to find someone." Hinata said.

"Ah..Okay…So, you saw Neji? Where is he?" Naruto said.

"In some dark place…It's really scary…" Hinata said.

"It's okay. We'll save him. Don't worry." Naruto said.

Hinata cried.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"I will do everything for you. Come on…Let's go find him." Naruto said.

"Okay…" Hinata said.


	20. Little Girl

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ****I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. ^_^ Thanks for those who read this fan fiction. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. =)**

_**Kyuubi Love  
Little Girl (Chapter 20)**_

At a late night, Naruto and Hinata went off to search for Neji. Hinata looked so tired like she didn't have any good dreams when she was sleeping. Naruto looked at her. He felt guilty.

"Ah…Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.

"Nani…?" Hinata said softly.

"I…wanted to say…sorry…" Naruto said.

"For what?" Hinata said.

"For not believing you in the first place…I was just so tired." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled gently.

"It's okay…" Hinata said.

"Okay! Since we're on a search for Neji, let's eat ramen first, okay?" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled.

"Okay, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

Then, they went off to look for some ramen shop. Neji was following them. His mouth filled with blood.

'Hinata…' Neji said.

Then, Neji continued to follow Naruto and Hinata.

"Itadakimassu!" Naruto and Hinata said.

Naruto was eating like a pig while Hinata just looked at her ramen. Naruto looked at her and he still felt so guilty. He took Hinata's ramen. Hinata looked at her with a tired look on her face.

"Here. Let me feed you." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed.

"Ah..Naruto-kun. I can eat that on my own..Ah…" Hinata said.

"Pfftt..if you can eat this right now, then why are you staring at it?" Naruto said.

"Ah…" Hinata said.

Hinata looked down, blushing.

"Don't be shy. It's okay. Come here. Say Ah." Naruto said.

"Ah…" Hinata said.

"Good. Isn't ramen the best food ever???" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled. Naruto smiled gently

"You know…" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed again.

" Know what…" Hinata said.

"You're cuter when you smile." Naruto said.

Hinata's face went red all over. Then, she keeps on crossing her fingers.

"Ah…Arigato…" Hinata said.

Naruto looked up and sighed.

"You frown a lot." Naruto said.

Hinata looked at Naruto.

"It's better if you smile…" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

Naruto looked at Hinata then smile gently. With that gentle smile, Hinata did the same.

"Don't worry. We'll find Neji. Okay?" Naruto said.

"Okay…" Hinata said.

"Let's finish this delicious ramen and look for Neji afterwards." Naruto said.

"Okay…" Hinata said.

They both ate their ramen then went off to look for Neji.

"Neh…Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.

"Nani…?" Hinata said.

"Do you have any idea where Neji was?" Naruto said.

"Hmmm…All I know is that it was a ruined house. It was so dark…" Hinata said.

"Geez…The only ruined house I've been was when they kidnapped you." Naruto said.

Naruto's eyes widened as if he hatched up an idea.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"Nani?" Hinata said.

"Isn't that ruined house I've been the ruined house where Neji was?" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah! I guess it was!" Hinata said.

"Can you do the song again to know if it really is?" Naruto said.

"Ah…I'm gonna need a lot of energy…I just used it a while ago…" Hinata said.

"What happens if you do it again?" Naruto said.

"I won't catch a breath if that happens…" Hinata said.

"Gulp…" Naruto said.

"Well, okay. Let's just go." Naruto said.

Hinata giggled.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto and Hinata continued to walk.

'Hinata…' Neji said

Naruto and Hinata stopped by some river.

"Neh, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Nani?" Hinata said.

"Let's rest for a while. I'm getting so tired already." Naruto said.

Hinata giggled.

"Okay, Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

Naruto and Hinata sat by the river. Hinata was sadly looking at the water. Naruto looked at Hinata. He still felt guilty. Then…

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Nani?" Hinata said.

"Come here." Naruto said.

Hinata moved closer to Naruto.

"Lie down on my lap." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed.

"Ah…Why?" Hinata said.

"Don't worry. It's nothing. Just lie down." Naruto said.

"Okay…" Hinata said.

Hinata lied down on Naruto's lap.

_In Japanese Version…_

"_Little Girl…Little girl…Papa is here…"_

Hinata had a flashback

_Inside the flashback._

_Hinata was crying because of the wound on her knee._

"_Hinata. Come here." Hinata's father said._

"_Otou-sama! It hurts."Hinata said._

"_Ssshh…Lie down on my lap…" Father said._

_Hinata lied down on her father's lap. Hinata's father sang a song._

_In Japanese Version_

"_Little girl…Little girl…Papa is here…Papa is here…Papa is here…Little girl…Little girl…Papa is here…so please don't cry…Papas are strong…Papas are strong…We get so weak when our kids cry…so please don't cry…Little girl…little girl….papa is here…papa is here…papa is here…little girl…little girl…papa is here…so please don't cry…"_

_Hinata fell asleep with a smile._

Hinata fell asleep.

"Otou-sama…" Hinata said.

"Huh? What did you say, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

Naruto noticed that Hinata was sound asleep.

"Otou-sama…otou-sama…" Hinata said.

Naruto smiled gently.

"Don't worry…I'm here…" Naruto said.


	21. Beautiful

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I do not own Naruto**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **__**I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. ^_^ Thanks for those who read this fan fiction. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. =)**_

_**Kyuubi Love  
Beautiful (Chapter 21)**_

"Shinei." Mikailu said

"Yes, master." Shinei said.

"Any news?" Mikailu said

"Neji is following the two brats." Shinei said

"And?" Mikailu said

"There is none, my lord. He's facing a major breakdown today." Shinei said.

Mikailu laughed.

"Let him feel the wrath of my pain." Mikailu said.

Mikailu continued laughing.

At some village…

"Mommy! Look! There's a poor man crouching!" a kid said.

"Oh yeah, there is." The mother said.

The mother and the kid went towards the poor man.

"Hey, mister, do you need help?" the kid said.

"Hinata…" the poor man said.

"Hey, need help?" the mother said.

The poor man looked at them.

"Hinata…" the poor man said.

The mother and the kid shouted with fear.

At the river, Naruto and Hinata were asleep. Hinata gently opened her eyes.

'Naruto-kun…' Hinata said in her mind

Hinata gently smiled.

'He's sound asleep. So, it's safe to train here.' Hinata said in her mind.

Hinata took off her jacket. She focused her chakra on her two feet. She gently walked on the river and sat down on the middle. She closed her eyes and started to medidate. Whilst she was meditating, a fountain of water surrounded her.

'I hope Neji's okay…'

'I hope father's okay…'

'I hope Naruto's okay…'

'I hope everyone's okay…' Hinata said in her mind

Hinata's eyes opened fast. She stood up, took off all her clothes, and did her dance. An inch of water accidentally splashed on Naruto. Naruto woke up.

"Pwe! Pwe! What was that?!" Naruto said.

Hinata went out of control by Naruto's reaction. She fell on the water.

"Aahhh!!" Hinata said.

"Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto said.

Naruto removed his t-shirt and jacket and jumped on the water and grabbed Hinata. He felt that Hinata doesn't have clothes. He blushed a bit but still continued to swim to reach the surface. Then, they successfully got back on shore.

"Hinata!..Are…ah…" Naruto said.

Naruto blushed when he saw Hinata naked. Hinata blushed too. Naruto looked behind. He gave Hinata his jacket.

"Uhh…here. You might catch a cold." Naruto said.

"Arigato…" Hinata said.

Hinata took the jacket and wore it.

"Uhh…I'm just gonna go get your clothes." Naruto said.

"Okay…" Hinata said.

Naruto stood up and took Hinata's clothes. He put them on some stick above the firewood. There was a long silence between the two.

"Uuhh…Hinata…what were you..." Naruto said.

"Sorry if I shocked you." Hinata said.

"Uuhh….no…no, it's okay" Naruto said.

"No, it's not." Hinata said.

Naruto sighed. He walked towards Hinata and sat down.

"Well, literally, it's normal for lovers to see each other naked." Naruto said.

"No, it's not what you think." Hinata said.

"I know." Naruto said.

"I'm just saying that I'm not ashamed of what I saw and it was just an accident, right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah! It is!" Hinata said

Naruto held Hinata's chin and kissed her on the lips. Hinata blushed. They had a long, long kiss. Naruto was removing the jacket on Hinata. Hinata gasped.

'Naruto-kun…' Hinata said in her mind.

Hinata closed her eyes and let Naruto do what he wants. Naruto removed his hand and stopped the kiss. They were both panting

"Uhh…sorry I got out of control…" Naruto said.

Hinata looked down.

"It's okay…" Hinata said.

There was a long silence between the two. Hinata breathed deeply before she speaks.

"Let me just show you the reason why you suddenly saw me like this." Hinata said.

"Uhh..okay." Naruto said.

Hinata stood up and walked towards the lake. She focused her chakra on her two feet and walked on the lake going to the middle of it. Then, she danced. While, Naruto was watching Hinata, he smiled and said…

"She's so beautiful…" Naruto said.


	22. At last

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NARUTO**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ****Sorry if i wasn't able to update for months or even a year. I've been doing thesis papers. This'll be the chapter for now. If you want to be updated about the next chapter, you can e-mail me: **

**Thanks for those who continue on reading this fanfic.**

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**At last (Chapter 22)**_

While Hinata was doing her technique above the water, Naruto was amazed. Then, he was having a sudden flashback which hurt his head because it was too bright. Hinata stopped and closed her eyes while walking all over the water.

"_Above the shadows, there lies a light...I'll be there to let you shine..."_

Hinata sang this while a soft light appeared underneath the surface. She joined her hands like she was about to pray. Then, the water rose like it's raining upside down. She continued dancing very fast while the water followed her. Naruto looked at her and he was very amazed. Then, she stopped again. She closed her eyes and stood up still.

_Pure is pure...clear is clear...This is where we will meet again..."_

The water went down. Then, Hinata fainted and went deep under the water.

"HINATA!!!" Naruto shouted.

He ran and jumped to the lake. He went to get Hinata. When he got up, he tried to get the water out inside her by his mouth.

*cough* *cough*. Hinata spouted.

*phew* Naruto acted.

"What happened?" Hinata said.

"You fainted. Maybe you used a lot of chakra." Naruto said.

"I was practicing the healing process." Hinata said.

"Oooohh...Like a medic?" Naruto said.

"Something like that but in a graceful way." Hinata said.

"What were you singing back there?" Naruto said.

"A song that calms me. It keeps coming on my head everytime I train. Whenever I sing it, the water dances with me like it wants to play." Hinata said.

"So, you're a water type?" Naruto said.

"I guess so." Hinata said.

"Well, that's cool then! It'll be a lot of fun. Hehe." Naruto said.

"Yeah. I know." Hinata said.

"Yo!" Kiba said.

"Kiba...kun?" Hinata said.

"Dog boy!!!" Naruto said.

"Shut up butthead!" Kiba said.

"What are you doing here, Kiba-kun?" Hinata said.

"We're on a mission." Kiba said.

"We?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. Shino and Ino are on their way here." Kiba said.

"Ne...Kiba! What happened to Konoha?" Naruto said.

"I wouldn't be surprise that you're away from the village. It's currently in danger for a while. Tsunade's sorting it out with the leader of the Geruna village who's attempting to get the Hyuuga's treasure." Kiba said.

"Eh?" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Hinata. You're father is under medication of the medical team along with Sakura. He'll be okay." Kiba said.

"Really??? Dad's okay??" Hinata said.

"Yes he is.." Kiba said.

Naruto and Kiba smiled at Hinata. Hinata gained strength and happiness.

"I have to train and train and train for my father. I have to impress him so that I could protect him. NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata said

Naruto jumped waith surprise

"Neehh oi? Nani, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Why do you call Hinata with a "-chan" right now, huh small fry?" Kiba said.

"None of your business dog boy!" Naruto said.

Kiba had a teasing look on his face.

"A-re....Nani Nani Nani?" Naruto said.

"You are...." Kiba said.

Naruto kept on sweating while Hinata studied her schedule of training for the week.

"...GAY!!!" Kiba said.

"eh?? What kind of stupidity is that DOG BOY???" Naruto said.

"Intelligence, SMALL FRY" Kiba said.

Naruto and Kiba started to fight like kids with dust running all over them while Hinata has glasses on and started studying her new technique.

"Yosh! I can do this!!!" Hinata said.

"Yo!!! Kiba!!!" Ino said.

"hmmm??" Kiba said.

"A-re...Ino???" Naruto said.

"Naruto..." Shino said.

"Woah!!! Naruto!!!" Ino said.

"What's up guys?" Naruto said.

"We're okay. Missions here missions there..Ahh...What's Hinata doing there?" Ino said.

"Let's say that she's a bit excited about training right now." Kiba said.

Shino, Naruto, Ino and Kiba stared at Hinata.

"Ne! Ne! Ne! Ino! Shino! I have news for you about Naruto!" Kiba said.

"A-re...!" Naruto said.

"Naruto is...."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Naruto shouted.

He jumped on Kiba and another fight in a cloudy dust started again.

*sigh* Ino acted.

"Let's figure out our mission right now..." Shino said.

"Alright alright. After these two calm down....." Ino said.

Ino's eyes brightened when she saw a bush of blueberries.

"Wooww!!! Blueberries!!! Ne! Ne! Shino-kun!!! Let's go get all of those!!!" Ino said.

"Go get some yourself..." Shino said.

Ino grabbed him and ran towards the bush, while Naruto and Kiba fight and Hinata with the glasses kept on studying on her notebook a pattern of her new technique.


	23. Plans

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** Sorry for the super late update. Just had a lot going on now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sure to update this time.**

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**Plans (Chapter 23)**_

"HAHAHAHA" Mikailu shouted

"Master! Why are you so happy?" Mikailu servant 1 said.

Mikailu went silent and looked at Mikailu servant 1 with her evil eyes.

"Why? Why?" Mikailu shouted.

Mikailu unleashed her powerful poisonous technique by stretching her hands which led out a violet evil aura that pushed Mikailu servant 1 further away from her.

"I am this close to getting that Kyuubi and yet you disobey me?" Mikailu shouted.

"Sorry, Master! We didn't mean to…" Mikailu servant 1 said.

"Didn't mean to…what?" Mikailu shouted which made Mikailu servant shiver so darn hard.

Mikailu servant 23 ran inside Mikailu's lair.

"Master! Master!" Mikailu servant 23 said.

"WHAT?" Mikailu said.

"Information about Uzumaki Naruto is that his companion, Hyuuga Hinata, is the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan." Mikailu servant 23 said.

"SO?" Mikailu said.

"There is a hidden treasure in the Hyuuga Clan that might change the world and make one reign." Mikailu servant 23 said.

"Oohh? Is that so?" Mikailu said.

Mikailu walked towards Mikailu servant 23 and held his face.

"It's the first time you ever did something right for me." Mikailu said then laughed with an evil voice.

"THIS TIME, I WILL BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE NOT UZUMAKI NARUTO BUT HYUUGA HINATA."

Mikailu said then continued to laugh with an evil voice.

_Meanwhile…_

Naruto and the others were walking inside the forest.

"Why walk in the forest if we can take the road instead?" Ino said.

"It's a lot easier here." Shino said.

"We also have to look for someone that's in the center of the forest." Naruto said.

"Center? What's in there?" Kiba said.

"Some sort of ruined house. Neji is in there…I think." Naruto said.

While Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Shino were talking about the ruined house and Neji, Hinata was looking at her schedule notebook, setting up her strategy.

"Eto…I do this…and that…and this…and that…" Hinata said quietly.

"Yo! Hinata!" Kiba said.

"Ah!" Hinata said.

"Sorry! Sorry! Hahaha! Just wondering why you're still looking at that notebook. What's that? Some little diary?" Kiba said.

"No! No! It's nothing!" Hinata said.

"Aw, come on. Show it to me! Haha!" Kiba said.

Hinata and Kiba were running like forming some small circles (in chibi form).

"Ne! We have to get going now. We have lots of stuff to do." Ino said.

"Got it!" Kiba said in a victory chibi form.

*sigh* Hinata uttered.

"Oh well, can't be helped, huh? You can look at it" Hinata said.

"Okay, let's see you're little diary." Kiba said.

"Heh? Hinata's diary? I wanna see! I wanna see!" Ino said then ran towards Kiba.

'She might have some sort of confession on me in there.' Naruto said in his mind.

Shino was looking at Naruto who looked like he had evil intentions in his mind.

"Ne! Let me see too!" Naruto said then ran towards Kiba.

"Yosh! Let's open it!" Kiba said.

Hinata sighed. When Kiba opened the notebook, he saw some sort of human strategy stance that gives steps on a technique.

"A-re? Is this a diary? You're not really good at drawing Hinata." Kiba said.

"Yeah…not my type, you know." Ino said.

"It's not a diary!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto walked towards Hinata.

"What's with the drawings, Hinata…-chan?" Naruto said.

"Uhmm…well, you see…" Hinata said then let out a big sigh.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you guys." Hinata said.

Naruto and the others except Hinata gathered in front of Hinata like little chibi kids (Hinata being the teacher).

"I've started examining a new technique Otou-san taught me. It gives off a powerful water aura that if someone with evil intentions gets near me with water surrounding me, he or she will be purified like ash." Hinata said.

"Amazing…" Ino said.

"Didn't know you had that spirit in you, Hinata." Kiba said.

"It's to protect my clan, my father." Hinata said, looking down again.

Naruto walked towards her and hugged her.

"Don't act like you're the only one carrying all this." Naruto said with a serious look on his face

Hinata gasped.

"I thought I told you that night…my promise…" Naruto said.

_*Flash back…*_

_"Hinata-chan. I promise, I will avenge your Sir Hiashi. I will kill those bastards! I will do it for you, Sir Hiashi and for the dignity of the Hyuuga Clan. I promise Hinata-chan, I promise…"_

_*end of flashback…*_

Naruto deepened his hug on Hinata. Leaves started flowing with the wind.

"I will fulfill that promise…even if it takes me to kill them…"

"I'd like you to change your promise…" Hinata said. said.

Naruto opened his eyes with a widened look.

"What…do you mean…?" Naruto said.

"Vengeance won't be necessary…Let's stop them together…but…let's not let vengeance eat us…ne? Let's protect our clan not by vengeance…but by love…ne?" Hinata said.

Naruto's eyes widened even more then he closed his eyes with a gentle smile on his face.

"You're really one of a kind…are you? Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata let go of their hug, looked at each other and let out a passionate kiss to one another. When their kiss stopped, they noticed that some people were looking at them.

Ino, Shino and Kiba were looking at them with red marks on their faces (Chibi form).

"Naruto…" Ino said.

"Hinata…" Kiba said.

"…kissed…" Ino and Kiba said together.

Shino just sat there and observed.

"Uhm…well…you see…Ehehehe." Naruto said with a nervous voice.

Kiba and Ino sighed then stood up.

"You didn't even tell me, Hinata." Kiba said.

"Kiba…-kun…" Hinata said.

"But…" Kiba said.

"…you do look good together." Ino said.

Naruto and Hinata smiled holding hands together.

"Well, let's go. We have to look for Neji." Shino said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Kiba said.

They all ran as fast as they could to look for Neji. Meanwhile, there were two shadows on top of a tree.

"Yo, Mikailu 1." Mikailu 7 said.

"What?" Mikailu 1 said while cleaning his spear.

"I think I found them." Mikailu 7 said.

"I've been wanting to kill now and then..." Mikailu 1 said.

Mikailu 1 stood up.

"Since I'm first, let me have some fun, ne?" Mikailu 1 said with an evil look on his face while licking his spear.

Mikailu 7 sighed then looked at Mikailu 1.

"Wait a sec." Mikailu 7 said.

Mikailu 1 stopped and looked at Mikailu 7 with an evil look on his face

"Why intrude my happiness, Mikailu 7?" Mikailu 1 said.

"We can't kill the girl, we have to capture her." Mikailu 7 said.

"Fine. I'll just cut some skin on her but still bring her to Master Mikailu." Mikailu 1 said.

"Okay…okay…just tell me when you're done." Mikailu 7 said.

"With pleasure." Mikailu 1 said.

'Time for some blood. It makes me itch, it makes me want to kill…' Mikailu 1 said in his mind while walking to follow Naruto and the others.


	24. Careful

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**Careful (Chapter 24)**_

"Yo! Mysterious guy! Is it still mysterious, though? HAHAHAHA!" Mikailu 17 said.

Neji looked up and had a calm look in spite of his injury

"Shut up…" Neji said

"WHAT? You're telling me to shut up?" Mikailu 17 said.

"You're noisy. Get out." Neji said.

"HAHAHA! Who said that this ruined house is yours? If it were, you really have such bad taste." Mikailu 17 said.

"…or is it your injury? Wow! Blood is really dripping from your body. You look really red like that." Mikailu 15 said.

"I told you to get out." Neji said his eyes turning red.

All Mikailu servants stepped back with a shocked look on their faces.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SCARE ME WITH A SIMPLE CHANGE OF EYE COLOR? MYSTERIOUS GUY?" Mikailu 15 said then attempts to run and stab Neji using his sword.

However, a certain shield forced all Mikailu servants further away from him. Neji stood up holding his injury on his right stomach.

"Don't underestimate the Hyuuga clan. NEVER!" Neji said when another shockwave exerted on the Mikailu servants.

Neji kneeled and coughed up blood.

'Am I…going to die…?' Neji said in his mind while breathing heavily, continuously.

_Meanwhile…_

One Mikailu servant was on his way to Hinata. Mikailu 1. (Don't get me wrong but not all Mikailu servants are boys. Some are girls. A lot and almost half actually. Mikailu 1 – 11 are boys while Mikailu 12 – 23 are all girls). Mikailu 1 loves to kill. Each Mikailu servant wears a black t-shirt with a red double - edges sword symbol in the middle. However, Mikailu 1 was the only servant who usually disobeys Mikailu. Mikailu only chose him because of his immense desire to kill anyone even Mikailu, too. With full frustration, though, he couldn't do so because Mikailu is like a witch full of power.

'Kill…kill…kill…' Mikailu 1 said in his mind.

_Meanwhile…_

Naruto and the others were running on top of the branches of the trees (Like what you see on Naruto when they are on missions or other circumstances).

"Let's hurry. Neji might be there." Naruto said.

"We know! We know! HINATA!" Kiba said.

"Ha-hai…?" Hinata said.

"Use your Byaakugan. There might be enemies or even Neji might be around." Kiba said.

"Hai, Kiba-kun." Hinata said.

Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened her eyes like a shockwave as usual as what you see in the anime and shouted "BYAAKUGAN!" Hinata scanned all throughout the forest that is seen in her view when she suddenly saw the ruined house.

"I saw it!" Hinata said.

"Saw what?" Kiba said.

"The…" Hinata said with an interrupted tone.

"…RUINED HOUSE!" Mikailu 1 shouted next to Hinata and grabbed Hinata on the neck going down from the upper level branches of the trees of the forest.

"AAHH!" Hinata shouted.

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto ran down to catch up on Hinata.

"HINATA…" Shino and the others said

They all ran and followed Naruto to get to Hinata. When they were finally on ground, they saw Mikailu 1 running carrying Hinata on his shoulder.

"HINATA!" Naruto said when he hastily ran after them following Shino and the others.

Mikailu looked from behind and reached out his hand. When Naruto was about to reach them, his hand caught up on electricity.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Naruto shouted.

"It might be a barrier that he made." Ino said.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT!" Naruto said while struggling to pound on the barrier which flew him away with electrical waves surrounding his body.

"Naruto!" Ino said.

"I have to get to her! I have to! I swore that I would protect her! I swore!" Naruto said.

"Don't get too hasty." Kiba said.

Naruto looked at Kiba.

"We all want to save her. Just wait." Kiba said.

"AKAMARU! LET'S GO!" Kiba said.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru said.

They both formed a medicating stance with Akamaru on top then an powerful blue chakra surrounded them attracting the electrical waves. Naruto gasped. His eyes widened with what he saw. 'I never knew that Kiba would be this strong.' Naruto said in his mind.

"Naruto." Kiba said.

"What…" Naruto said still shocked with what he's looking at.

"Right when I say go, you go." Kiba said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Kiba kept on concentrating with blood flowing from his head. He shouted with all his might and effort so that his technique would go well. While doing so he thought to himself, 'I didn't know that this barrier would be so strong. I have to do this, for Hinata, for everyone's sake. Oka-san, you'll see what I can do…' Kiba said in his mind. He continued to shout out loud when the barrier dissolved, while his chakra is still as powerful as usual around him, he shouted, "GO!" Naruto and the others ran towards the space between the barrier and Kiba turned around fast to catch up on that space which closed up immediately. Kiba had electrical waves surrounding him, worse than what Naruto experienced a while ago.

"KIBA!" Naruto said.

Kiba had a grin on his face and looked at Naruto with a thumbs up.

"I told you,…right? We all…want to…save her…" Kiba said.

Naruto smiled with a grin

"Don't pass out yet. It doesn't suit you." Naruto said.

"Like that'd happen to me." Kiba said.

"Can you stand up?" Naruto said.

"Barely…" Kiba said.

"I'll carry you for a while till you can stand and walk or even run." Naruto said.

"Pfftt..now I feel weak." Kiba said with a gentle smile while Naruto and the others are running to reach for Hinata.

"You were strong back there. Very strong" Naruto said.

Kiba looked at Naruto with a shocked look on his face then closed his eyes once again.

"Of course I am." Kiba said.

While they continue running…

"I put a bug on each of your shoulder, including Hinata. Follow me while I follow the trail of the bugs." Shino said.

" Yosh! Let's go!" Ino said.

They continued to run with an ever faster speed till they reach Mikailu 1 and Hinata being tied up on a tree.

"Now…be a good girl to me and let me SLICE YOU UP ONCE MORE." Mikailu 1 said.

Hinata had tears on her face with a lot of cuts and bruises all over her body.

"HINATA!" Naruto said.

"Na…ruto…-kun…" Hinata said with her barely opened eyes.

Naruto ran towards Mikailu 1 and tried to punch him on the face but Mikailu 1 easily dodged it and appeared behind Hinata.

"Can I at least…bite her neck?" Mikailu 1 said.

"Teme! If you lay one finger on Hinata I'LL…!" Naruto said with an interrupted tone.

"You'll…what?" Mikailu 1 said.

Naruto's eyes had a furious look.

"Didn't you get her in trouble…AGAIN? Weren't you unable to SAVE HER?" Mikailu 1 said with an evil look on his face while licking Hinata's neck.

Hinata shivered, especially to what happened before.

"TEME! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Naruto said while his eyes started to change color.

Hinata saw this and her eyes widened.

'Naruto-kun's…eyes…" Hinata said in her mind.

"Is that the Kyuubi? As expected for the Jinchuuriki. You are indeed a MONSTER." Mikailu 1 said then shouted the last word.

Naruto gasped and looked at his two hands.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto." Ino said.

Naruto looked at Ino while she stood next to him.

"You look really weak today, Naruto. Weak and impatient." Kiba said walking next to Naruto.

"Didn't you want to protect her and you even kept on saying it right in front of us?" Shino said standing next to Kiba.

"Everyone…" Naruto looked at Shino, Kiba and Ino with an encouraging look on their faces.

"Enough chitchat." Mikailu 1 said.

Everyone looked at Mikailu 1 with a furious look on their face. Mikailu 1 bit Hinata's neck.

"AAAAHHH!" Hinata shouted.

"HINATA!" Naruto said.

"Don't underestimate genins like us!" Ino said with her own technique stance.

Ino closed her eyes, then opened them, raised her arms and pointed it at Mikailu 1.

'Shintenshin no Jutsu' Ino said in her mind

Ino was able to take control of Mikailu 1 while Ino's body fell unconscious with Shino able to carry her on time before she fell on the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Na…ruto…-kun" Hinata said while breathing heavily.

He untied the rope around Hinata, held her and looked at her from head to toe. She had slashes all over her body with blood dripping and her neck that was bitten had a lot of blood taken away from her.

"Na…ruto…-kun" Hinata barely said.

"Hinata-chan, we have to treat you first before we get to Neji." Naruto said.

"I…can…manage." Hinata said while she struggles to stand up.

Hinata spread her arms and looked up in the sky. Water surrounded her and it washed a lot of blood in her body but it barely healed her. She put her arms down and almost fell down with Naruto able to catch her.

"Let's save Neji…please…" Hinata said.

"I will go there and save him. You rest here." Naruto said.

"No…I need you with me…you need me with you…please…don't leave me." Hinata said.

"Believe in me. I will be back. Shino and I will retrieve Neji and we will be back here. Just treat yourselves for a while then follow us with your Byaakugan, okay?" Naruto said.

Hinata's tears fell down her face then she touched Naruto's gently smiling face.

"Be safe…with Shino and Neji. All of you…be safe." Hinata said.

"We will be." Naruto said.

"We'll have Ino stay here for a while to guard you and Kiba." Shino said.

"Hai…" Hinata said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"I love you…" Hinata said.

Naruto smiled.

"I love you too." Naruto said then kissed her lips tenderly.

Ino blushed with jealousy thinking of Sasuke.

"Ne! We have to save Neji! Leave the sweet things later!" Ino said.

Hinata giggled.

"Sorry, Ino-san." Hinata said.

Naruto stood up, put a jacket on Hinata.

"Just didn't want you to get cold. Hehe." Naruto said.

Hinata's face went a little red.

"T—thank…you…Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"You're always welcome." Naruto said while looking at Hinata gently.

"Let's go, Naruto. The bugs I sent to the ruined house found an injured man in there." Shino said.

"It might be Neji. Okay, let's go." Naruto said.

Naruto and Neji jumped to the upper branches of the trees of the forest. Hinata and Ino looked at them while Kiba was sleeping, tired from the barrier breaking technique he did.

"Be safe…Naruto-kun…" Hinata said with a worrisome look on her face.


	25. Circumstances

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** Sorry, If I haven't updated for years. Had a lot going on lately. Really hope that you read this chapter as I will do my best to update it regularly. Many thanks to those who still read my fanfic works! **

_**Kyuubi Love**_

_**Circumstances (Chapter 25)**_

"Are we there yet, Shino?" Naruto said.

"Calm down a bit. We're almost there." Shino said.

"Tch. It's quite hard to calm down after leaving Hinata behind. That damn bastard might come back and eat her or something." Naruto said.

_Flashback: After Ino took control of Mikailu 1, Naruto took Hinata. Mikailu 1, being stunned, ran away after having experienced that._

"It seems that he's not on his right mind, like a monster." Shino said.

"I'll put him back in his cage if that's the case." Naruto said furiously with his eyes turning red.

Meanwhile, at Hinata and Ino's area…

"Ne~, Hinata, are you okay?" Ino said.

"Hai…I'm okay. I was able to heal myself a bit so I can manage, Ino-san." Hinata said.

"Ehh~? Well, did that do the trick? Haven't seen anything like that." Ino said.

"I just got this from training with water. With all the training Neji nii-san, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, even Otou-san (father) did for me…" Hinata said then looked down, depressed.

Ino looked at Hinata with a pitying look on her face.

"You know, your father's safe." Ino said.

Hinata looked up immediately with a slight blush on her face and looked at Ino.

"Really?" Hinata said with eyes widened.

Ino sighed with relief.

"Yes. Tsunade-sama is taking care of him. But, they're out of the village, hiding somewhere. They couldn't stand a chance against the ones who attacked our village." Ino said.

Hinata looked down with a sad look on her face.

"But..is everyone safe?" Hinata said.

"I don't know. Otou-san just told me the details so…" Ino said.

"Is…that so?" Hinata said.

"Don't worry..we're ninjas of Konoha. We can never lose to anything. Ne~?" Ino said.

Hinata slightly looked up with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hai, Ino-san." Hinata said.

Meanwhile, Neji coughed a lot of blood.

'I can't faint here. I have to look for Hinata before I…' Neji said in his mind

With a slight shock, he coughed even more blood.

"Hello, mysterious man." Mikailu said.

Neji slightly looked up.

"You…" Neji said.

"Still haven't killed the girl, haven't you?" Mikailu said.

"Just kill me now." Neji said, while breathing deeply.

"Oh, why should I? You're the only one who can do it." Mikailu said then chuckled softly.

"Why…are you doing this?" Neji said.

"It's killing two birds in one stone. I get to destroy a village and the kyuubi. HAHAHAHAHA!" Mikailu said.

"I know of that girl, you brat. But, if you don't want to kill her, then that's okay. It would be better to just bring me the Jinchuuriki brat." Mikailu said.

"Na..ni (What..)?" Neji said.

"Hyuuga Hinata, the successor of the Hyuuga Clan of Konoha Village. One of the strong keys of the Hyuuga treasure. I am quite a treasure hunter so I can just use her to get it." Mikailu said.

'Tch. She knows about Hinata-sama.' Neji said in his mind while his vision is starting to blur.

"Then, why command to kill her if you know that much?" Neji said.

Mikailu chuckled.

"I don't have to tell you everything." Mikailu said.

Neji breathed deeply even harder but he still kept on fighting it by keeping his vision as clear as possible.

"Don't…you…dare…touch…Hinata-sama…you…" Neji said furiously.

Mikailu smirked then slowly approached him. She touched his chin and softly lifted his head up.

"You know…I have a little crush on you. You're cute." Mikailu said.

Neji's vision is starting to fade.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

The bunshin Narutos ran to attack Mikailu. Naruto attempted to do his Naruto rendan combo but when he attempted to kick Mikailu, his foot only went through her body like a ghost.

'It went through?!' Naruto said in his mind.

Shino made a whirling tornado of bugs and commanded it to attack Mikailu but it went through as well. Mikailu laughed loudly.

"HAHAHAHA, such lowlife gennins. Do you think you can defeat me?!" Mikailu said.

Naruto looked at Mikailu furiously, his eyes turned red even more.

"You…are you the one who attacked the village?" Naruto said.

Mikailu just looked at Naruto.

"ANSWER ME!" Naruto shouted.

"Like I said to this cute boy right here, I don't have to tell you everything. Well, eventually, all of you will die anyway." Mikailu said.

Then, her eyes changed into bloody red and evilly smiled with a big grin on her face.

"EXCEPT FOR YOU, KYUUBI BOY. HAHAHAHAHA" Mikailu shouted then disappeared.

"Oi! Wait, you witch!" Naruto shouted while trying to chase her as she disappears.

:: Let us talk some other time. I got business to take care of. Hopefully, you're alive by then? HAHAHAHAHA:: Mikailu said after disappearing.

"She's gone." Shino said.

Naruto looked down, making a furious sound.

"Na..ruto…" Neji said.

Naruto quickly looked at Neji's direction.

"Neji!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Neji.

"What the heck happened to you?!" Naruto said.

"I was controlled by that woman…" Neji said.

"What?!" Naruto said.

"Apparently, a lot of blood has been lost in me…" Neji said as his eyes are almost closed.

"NEJI!" Naruto shouted.

"But…I'm glad…I guess I'm saved by you…" Neji said.

"Naruto. We have to take him back to Ino and the rest's area." Shino said.

"Yes, you're right. Neji, we'll go back to Hinata-chan and the others." Naruto said.

"…I'm really…sorry…Naruto." Neji said.

"We're comrades. Don't worry." Naruto said with a grin.

"But…I almost killed…Hinata-sama…got you in trouble…" Neji said.

Naruto placed his hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Like I said, it's okay. We're comrades." Naruto said with a brave smile in his face.

"Naruto…" Neji said.

"Enough talk, Neji. We have to hurry back to Hinata and the others." Shino said.

"Yes, let's go." Naruto said.


End file.
